


robbers

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: Angst, Codependence, Established Relationship, F/M, robbers, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee imagine, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: based off of robbers by the 1975





	robbers

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

Oh, so sickly decadent, too much and you were curled into a ball between the sheets with a stomachache. Here again. Hungry, full, did it matter? The morning comes, swift and pink, utterly ignorant of your suffering — indifferent to your desire for the moon to remain alone in the sky for a little bit longer. The sweet craving returns like a shock to the nerves, the pain in your stomach only a shadow, a dream that you can barely remember. It fades, had it even been real?

Would any other give you this intensity? The taste of him, the lingering love and need on your tongue, too long without him and it was a new, aching dehydration. Was he water, or was he whiskey? Drowning, and yet, either way, you could not fucking let go. Both hands, a steel grip. Anything less was too little. Take it slow? Oh, no, there are no fucking brakes when he’s looking at you that way. His eyes, certain, always green lights, go, go, go.

It’s not so bad, it won’t be this way again. But it was worth it, the melting sugar in your mouth made it worth it.

You think it’s over, you’ve got it handled now. Maybe it will stop, at least lessen. Maybe there’s another door to open, more paths to walk down. Neither of you would say it, but you could feel that he was thinking it too. 

Am I holding you back? 

Am I destroying you from the inside out? The outside in? 

What am I taking from you, what is left? Are the pieces on the floor made of me or of you?

A knock, past midnight, fog in the air, and you can’t say no. Your shadows dance and intertwine against the walls, one person, no beginning and no end. A call beforehand, sometimes no warning, it didn’t matter. Hot sunshine, humidity transforming into angry clouds and thunder, four in the afternoon, pouring rain as if the sky is weeping for you. He always came back to your door, hand on the knob, forehead on the surface, please let me in this one last time. It shuts softly behind him with a click, a whisper, yet impossibly loud and deafening. Definitive. Temporary euphoria until the next hangover, a hangover of him. It was never handled, both of you simply driving with hands in the air, laughing into the wind and blue skies until the car crashed into a wall. 

Bliss. Suffer. Heal. Repeat.

The breathless morning after the glass shatters, the questions again, will you be gone when I wake up? Hours later, sometimes only minutes, and it creeps back in, just one more high, just one more time. Last one, I promise. Pinkie swear?

Time didn’t matter, you wanted him to steal it right out from under your feet, stay, please, stay. Even if you fell on your ass, broke your legs, landed on your spine… it would heal, and you would want him again. He was as inevitable as the flow of time, inescapable and perpetual. No one knew him the way you did, no one knew you the way he did. 

An enchantment or a curse? Both.

There was always a small voice in your head that made you wonder, is this too much, should I let go? God, there is more than just this… right? 

But the way he moved, the way he walked. Maybe an exhale of breath or a sound he made - a giggle, impatient hands running through his hair, brief eye contact, he’d say your name, fuck, he’d say anything… and the world was him again. Nothing else. Every field and flower, every drop in the ocean and shadow in the forest, even the destruction of lightning crashing into the Earth… it was all him. Every fucking time.

You try, you almost get there, convince yourself that you can let go. Would there ever be anything more to the world than him? Would there ever be anything more to his world than you? 

Just the thought, no, it was poison, bitter, chemicals down your throat, no, spit it out, give me the antidote, please. Please never let your world be anything but me.

One more time. I swear this time I mean it.


End file.
